Ancient Myths and Forgotten Lore
by Serenity3
Summary: SM/HP x-over. A book of legends falls into Harry's possession. Now Harry must deal with his feelings for a certain girl and figure out a legend that could permantly defeat Voldemort.
1. The Mysterious Book

Hi, everyone! This is a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter x-over. I assure you that it is very original. As far as the plot goes, this story takes place at Hogwarts and it's not the usual "get transported to a different dimension" story (not that I'm against those). Sailor Moon's story is not the same that you know. I've taken her character along with the senshi and... you'll just have to read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. No infringement intended, so don't sue.   
  
  
  
Ancient Myths and Forgotten Lore  
  
  
  
After the Hogwarts four established the school, many disputes arose between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was growing more powerful by the day, and when the others sensed the evil in his heart, they grew worried. Finally, Godric challenged Salazar to a wizard's duel. In this amazingly intense battle, Godric managed to gain the upper hand. In the last few moments of the fight, Salazar was at Godric's feet. He gazed up at Godric with his cold, piercing eyes.   
  
"One is coming; the one that will fulfill my great dreams, one even more deadly than I!" Salazar cackles menacingly, "and you won't be alive to stop him!"   
  
With that, Salazar was no more.  
  
The remaining three were uneasy about Salazar's threat. They summoned up all the magic they could. This included magic from dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, centaurs, the stars, the planets, and anything else that possessed magical properties. They placed the magic into a painting and enchanted it so that it would only reveal itself to one worthy of its power. Over the years, wizards of all sorts tried to find the painting and obtain its magic but their search was all in vain. Many came to believe that it was a mere myth, and the painting was soon forgotten.  
  
There is a legend:  
  
  
The light has been sealed   
Serenity lay dormant  
The dark has been vanquished  
Bringing a new threat of torment  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin  
Have long past away  
Two new warriors  
Must now be named  
  
They shall finish the war   
That continuously refuses to die  
Between chivalry and betrayal   
Concerning truth and lies  
  
The outcome of the battle  
Lies deep within the heart  
Of the one that has been chosen  
By the mystical work of art  
  
On the night the werewolf howls  
The one whom death was unable to conquer  
Shall bestow the greatest gift one can receive  
And in turn, will release the ultimate power  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry was having quite a dull summer holiday. Funny, most people look forward to the holidays. Oh well. Harry looked back down at the letter he had recently received from Hogwarts. He glanced at the list of books he needed to purchase. The list was rather typical. There was, however, one book that stood out among the others.  
  
Ancient Myths and Forgotten Lore  
  
Harry tried to guess what class that he would need this book for. It couldn't be history. Professor Binns didn't believe in studying legends, only provable facts. Harry thought about the rest of his classes but none of them seemed to fit with the book either. He soon gave up and decided that he would soon find out anyway. Harry lay back on his bed. Only two weeks until September 1st, two weeks until he could go back to Hogwarts. He still hadn't went to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. He wondered how he would get there or who would take him. He then decided to call Ron the next day. With that last thought, Harry slipped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
"Wake up Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his uncle, who seemed to be in an unusually good mood. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're having company over!"  
  
"Then why do I have to get dressed?" a puzzled Harry asked.  
  
"Because this is one visitor that I would like you to meet!" Vernon's smile frightened Harry and left him even more confused.  
  
After his uncle left the room, Harry pulled on some of Dudley's hand-me-downs and trudged down the stairs. He found the rest of the family sitting in the living room. Harry then sat down with them.  
  
"When is the guest arriving?" Harry asked. However, he did not need an answer. After the doorbell rang, Uncle Vernon made his way to open the door. When the door was opened, Harry blinked several times and even wiped off his glassed with his shirt. Harry could not believe his eyes. A stern woman who wore square framed glasses and her hair pulled back in a tight bun was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Professor McGonagol?" Harry mustered.  
  
"Please, do sit down," Uncle Vernon said gesturing to the an empty chair. "I've been waiting for this day to come for years."  
  
"Actually, I'm on a rather tight schedule. I was simply hoping to pick up Harry and be on my way. I have a meeting later and I must take Harry to the store. That is, if you would like to come with me, Harry."  
  
"Where to?" he asked curiously, "And why are we going to the store?"  
  
"I can't have you of all people dressed in... in... well, look at you! You deserve so much better!" McGonagol stopped once she saw Vernon start to redden with anger. Anyway, Dumbledore has asked your aunt and uncle if they would mind if you came and stayed with me for the rest of the holidays.  
  
"I'd love to, but what for?"  
  
Now it was McGonagol's turn to be puzzled, "Have you not read the papers?"  
  
"I don't get the Daily Prophet," he replied hastily, wanting her to get on with it.  
  
"Oh," the professor had a look of dread on her face. "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this but the dementors left Azkaban and the prisoners were then set free. They joined the ranks of You-Know-Who. Only one prisoner remained. He was too weak to move, much less walk. When the ministry showed up, he was barely alive. He told them that You-Know-Who has won and that you, Harry, will be stuffed and hanged on a wall; you will be his trophy. I don't mean to frighten you but they're after my and, under current circumstances, Albus wants you under better protection.  
  
"Frighten me?" Harry questioned. "Professor, this is the story of my life. Think about it, when haven't I had Voldemort after me?"  
  
McGonagol flinched at the sound of that name, "All too true."  
  
  
  
Two days later, Professor McGonagol took Harry to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. There, he met up with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Who are you here with?" asked Ron.  
  
At that moment, McGonagol walked up to Harry and asked, "One more store to go. Are you ready to go to Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"Professor?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," she smiled.  
  
"No offense but why are you here with her?" Ron wondered.  
  
"I live with her," was Harry's reply.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. They were both equally confused. Harry then explained about Voldemort and Dumbledore's wishes.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione whined.  
  
Harry, not wanting pity, shrugged his shoulders, " Well, I have books to buy."  
  
At Flourish and Blotts, Harry was busy looking for the last book on his list: Ancient Myths and Forgotten Lore.   
  
"Harry, what's taking you so long?" asked Ron.  
  
"I can't find this one," he replied.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry's list. "I thought that you and Ron were in all the same classes."  
  
"We are"  
  
"This book isn't on his book or mine."  
  
"What?" Harry said. He then went over to McGonagol and asked her about the book.  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't really know what to tell you. Maybe there's some sort of mistake. I think you should get the book just in case, though."  
  
"I can't find it anywhere," he said in turn.  
  
"Then I'll go ask someone who works here."  
  
When she came back, her face bore a frown. "This is their only copy and it seems they've never had any others either." She held out an ancient looking, leather bound book. Harry started to open it but then realized that it was locked (A/N like some diaries).  
  
"Do you have the key?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"The clerk said they don't know what happened to it. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry cast his eyes to the ground in dismay.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagol told Harry that they would be staying in the castle. Harry took his belongings, along with the new clothes the professor had bought him, up to Gryffindor tower. He put them in his usual room. He came across the mysterious book. He got out his wand and tried every spell and charm he could think of to get the book open but nothing worked. He finally fell asleep with the book held loosely in his arms.  
  
"Take this and learn of your destiny," a silvery voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, turning in circles and looking all about him trying to find the voice's owner.  
It was no use though. In every direction he looked was darkness scattered with twinkling lights and an eerie mist.  
  
Suddenly a golden key could be seen. It looked ancient and very frail. It found its way into Harry's palm.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed and looked at his surroundings. "Just a dream," he muttered. But then Harry felt something hard that felt awkward in his palm. He slowly opened up his fist and gasped. The key was there. Harry hurriedly put the key in the lock and... it fit!   
  
On the first page there was the table of contents. He scrolled down the page waiting for something to catch his eye.   
  
Knock, knock...  
  
Harry slammed the book shut and hid it under his covers. "Come in."  
  
It was a girl, a beautiful girl. She had long golden hair and big sparkling sapphire eyes. "I was wondering if you were awake yet."  
  
"Yea, but, don't take this the wrong way, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm an exchange student," she smiled. Oh that gorgeous smile!"   
  
"Have you been sorted?"  
  
"Yes, I just arrived last night and Dumbledore had me sorted upon my arrival," was her answer. "I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm a fifth year, actually. Anyway, I'm bored so let's go!"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Anywhere! I'm new here and I don't know my way around yet." She then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door.  
  
When they were finally at the doors of the Great Hall, Harry managed to slow her down. She then turned and smiled at him, still holding onto his hand. He did not intend to be the one that let go either.  
  
"What would you like to see?" he asked politely.  
  
"How about the forest?!"  
  
"You do know its dangerous right?" But before he could get an answer she was off, pulling him right behind her.   
  
Once they entered the forest, she slowed down to a walking pace and let go of Harry's hand. Harry deeply wished she hadn't. Harry then turned to look at her glowing face. He wanted to say something just so he would hear her voice again.  
  
"So..." he began, but was silenced when she motioned for him to look ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was it? I had to get some things established before I really got into the story. Please review. I would be glad to get any advice you have to give.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mysterious Rhyme

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it has been slow so far. I promise that it's going to get really interesting in the third chapter. *grins evilly*  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own SM or HP. *mutters about stupid lawyers*  
  
On to the fic!  
  
  
  
Music From Heaven  
  
  
  
There, in front of Harry, was beautiful, young unicorn. It seemed very nervous at the sight of two humans. It began to prance and whinny, but its horn was caught in a thorn bush. The girl calmly strode up to the pony. Harry was really worried about her safety; a frightened unicorn can be very dangerous. However, she wasn't worried in the slightest. She began to stroke the unicorn's neck and back.  
  
She began to sing an enchanting melody. Her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She sang like an angel. The unicorn was now perfectly calm. It was almost as if she cast a spell on it. Then, she did the unspeakable. She climbed onto the animal.  
  
"Come on!" She beckoned, her smile as radiant as ever.  
  
"You can't ride a unicorn!"  
  
She looked down and then back up at Harry, "It looks to me like I can. Oh would you please come on!"  
  
Harry looked reluctantly at the pony and then up at the treasure who was on it. It wasn't a hard decision. He hopped on behind this girl in a heartbeat. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass him by. What if when the rest of the students arrive, she ignores me? What if she blows me off for some other guy? I better get her before anyone else has a chance!  
  
"Hold on tight!" she exclaimed. Harry barely had time to get his arms around her slim waist. They were racing through the forest. It was great!  
  
"Where'd you learn to ride like this?" Harry asked, obviously impressed.  
  
"Oh, this is nothing! Most people don't appreciate the real potential a unicorn has. They try too hard to tame them. Only a wild one is able to perform real magic."  
  
"What kind of magic?" Harry was getting interested.  
  
"Do you wanna see?" She looked back to see Harry nod. "Okay then, you asked for it!"  
  
The girl suddenly began glowing. A golden halo encircled her. The unicorn slowly began to grow wings. They raised off the ground and steadily rose higher and higher off the ground.  
  
"I never knew unicorn's could fly!" Harry shouted excitedly.  
  
"Most people don't. They don't see these creatures for what they really are, only what can be made from them." She said with a hint of anger in her melodious voice. "I know this isn't quite as nice and smooth as a broom. I hope you're having fun."  
  
"Are you kidding?! Of course I'm having fun." At this, she smiled even more brilliantly.  
  
"I know I should've asked sooner but what's your name?" Harry asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Call me Serena."  
  
  
  
Later that night, Harry could not sleep. He decided to get up and take a midnight stroll instead of tossing and turning. He left the castle and headed for the lake. A voice could be heard in the distance; it was Serena. She was singing and because he did not want to interrupt, he hid behind a bush.  
  
  
  
The water in the lake started to swirl around in circles forming a whirlpool. It glistened silver in the moonlight and had purple streaks flowing through it. A water demon rose up from within the whirlpool.  
  
Oh no! I have to save her! Harry rushed out to shield Serena from the menacing monster. "Get back!" he shouted.  
  
Serena placed her delicate hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him deeply in the eyes. She then walked passed Harry and hovered herself over the water so that she was about a meter away from the demon. She smiled and sang once more. Oh, that voice. Then, the demon suddenly dived down into the lake. Harry waited for Serena to go back to the castle. However, the demon was seen once more. This time it had a rather large gem. It was turquoise in color. Once the demon gave Serena the gem, it bowed deeply and sank back into the water.  
  
Harry eyed the girl suspiciously, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I made a new friend," she replied cheerfully, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  
  
"Friend? A water demon? Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes, why?" Harry shrugged at her reply and didn't press the matters any further.  
  
"What's that?" Harry gestured to the gem.  
  
"Nothing really, it's sort of a present," she smiled. Harry knew that she was trying to avoid actually answering his question, so once again he didn't press the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm getting rather tired so I think that I'll head off to bed now," she finally broke the silence.  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you. That is, if you don't mind." Harry replied sheepishly. At this, she smiled ever so sweetly and linked arms with Harry.   
  
  
  
Once they reached Gryffindor tower and walked to the 7th year girls' dorm, Harry stopped to say goodnight. Serena turned to face him. She gazed into his eyes and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry was glad it was dark, otherwise Serena would have seen a very red Harry.  
  
"I had so much fun today," she said in her usual honey-like voice.  
  
"Me too," Harry replied.  
  
Then the moment was over. Serena backed into her room and shut her door. Harry then turned and leaned on the wall beside her door and sighed, "Will she ever be mine?"  
  
  
  
It was the first day of school. The students had not yet arrived at the castle. Harry was busy looking for Serena. They had grown really close and were inseparable, except at this current moment. He couldn't find her anywhere. He finally gave up and went down to the Great Hall to see that the students were just coming in. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and sat down with them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After the sorting, everyone awaited Dumbledore's speech. He just wasn't there to give it at the moment. Whispers arose all over the hall. Then the old man made his way down with a teenage girl.   
  
"Hello everyone," Dumbledore began, "I would like you all to meet Serena. She will be attending our school for a tentative time. She is a fifth year and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. As she walked over to take the seat that Harry had saved for her, nearly every guy in the room seemed to be drooling (A/N and no, she is not part veela!).  
  
"Hey Harry! Sorry I didn't wait for you but Dumbledore called me into his office to talk my schedule over with me."  
  
Hermione now sounded interested, "I'm Hermione; what classes are you taking?"  
  
"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy... you know, the usual."  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry," Harry said taking the hint, "this is Ron."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled.   
  
Ron blushed at her smile, "you too,"  
  
"If you're just taking the usual then what did you have to talk to Dumbledore about?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I sort of have a special class. One that's not offered to most students."  
  
You could see jealousy written all over Hermione's face. "What class is that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to tell. Dumbledore only agreed to me taking this class after I promised I wouldn't say anything about my lessons."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
  
  
The next day, the Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins. They were concocting a sleeping potion.  
  
"Longbottom! You're potion is supposed to be thinner! Yours looks like paste!" Snape hollered scornfully.  
  
"Nice job, Draco,"   
  
"Miss Serena, you're cutting your guzzelwamp too large," he said without a trace of irritation in his voice.  
  
She smiled and said, "I like it better this way," Everyone gasped. No one ever talked back to Snape.  
  
Snape looked taken aback. He didn't yell and he wasn't rude. On the contrary, he was at a lost of words. It looked as if he were trying to avoid confrontation with her.  
  
"Miss Serena"  
  
'There it was again, "miss," and he called a Gryffindor by their first name!'  
  
"I'm the potions master and I do believe I would know better than you," he said in the most polite tone he could muster.  
  
"And I believe that this is MY potion that I am brewing, therefore I believe that MY methods should be used." Everyone was gaping at this girl who dared to question Snape. Ron and Harry looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Well, this is my class and I expect you to follow the rules. Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"I don't think so! Give me those points back!"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll turn you into a hamster!"  
  
"No you won't, you spoiled little brat!"  
  
"Me?! You're the one who's hair smells like rotten eggs! Once you decide to wash your hair then you can come back and talk to me about me being spoiled. Oh, sorry, you probably wouldn't know how! Your slimy hair doesn't look like it's ever seen shampoo!"  
  
The people who didn't have open mouths before certainly did now!  
  
"Go to Dumbledore now!"  
  
"No need to," he looked rather amused, "I was just on my way to fetch her for her next lesson," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good riddens!" said a relieved potions master. "It's about time someone gets that mouthy know-it-all out of my sight!"  
  
"Same here you greasy slug!" Serena yelled even though she could feel Snape sending her daggers. They didn't seem to effect her though.  
  
"She needs a detention!" Snape howled.  
  
"Shut up, baka!" Serena exclaimed in return.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Surely you don't mean that Severus. She was just having a bit of fun with you, isn't that right Serena?"  
  
Serena was now back to her sweet and innocent self. "Of course," she smiled.  
  
"Well, Miss Serena, it's time to go. Come on and give Severus a break. Please don't torture him too much this year."  
  
"All right," she said looking a little disappointed, before she turned and waved to Snape, "see you next time!"  
  
After she left, Snape let out a sigh of relief, "That girl is going to be the end of me!"  
  
  
  
When Potions was over, Harry began looking for Serena. Apparently she hadn't got out of her "class" yet.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing," stated Harry.  
  
"Maybe she's just really behind in magic and she's embarrassed to tell us," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't think that's it," Harry replied, remembering the unicorn and the water demon.  
  
"Or, maybe she's really advanced and needed more of a challenge," offered Ron.  
  
Hermione cringed at the thought, "That can't be it, otherwise they would have gave me that option."  
  
"Who knows, maybe she's even better than you," Ron said but suddenly became very interested in the floor after seeing Hermione's ferocious glare.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" It was Serena, beautiful and lovely Serena. She came running up excitedly and then jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry caught her in his arms just in time. He held up her legs with one arm and supported her back with the other.  
  
"Hey there," he said, still holding her. "What's with you?"  
  
She then got down and beckoned him to a nearby corner, "I want to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Their lips were only centimeters apart. Harry could feel her light breath on his face. For a moment he thought that she was going to kiss him.   
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?!" she hollered. Harry was a little disappointed that the kiss didn't happen.  
  
"Harry!" It was Hermione. "Harry, we need to talk."   
  
Harry felt himself come crashing back down to reality. "About what?"  
  
"It's sort of private!"  
  
Harry could hear the fury in her voice. He gazed back at Serena sadly, "Another time?"  
  
"Well, okay," she looked highly disappointed, "maybe..." With that she turned and ran up the stairs. Harry didn't see the single tear that slowly made its way down her angelic cheek.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Your book, actually."  
  
Harry just now remembered the book. He hadn't even looked at it since the first time he opened it. He couldn't believe he hadn't. He was just so caught up with Serena.  
  
"Oh, yea!" He exclaimed. "I have the key!" They then raced up to the common room and Harry got his book.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in an empty corner reading over the ancient book. Then they got to a page that made Harry very curious. (A/N I know this is in the first chapter but it is very important! Not too mention this is my story and I want it here:))  
  
  
  
The light has been sealed   
Serenity lay dormant  
The dark has been vanquished  
Bringing a new threat of torment  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin  
Have long past away  
Two new warriors  
Must now be named  
  
They shall finish the war   
That continuously refuses to die  
Between chivalry and betrayal   
Concerning truth and lies  
  
The outcome of the battle  
Lies deep within the heart  
Of the one that has been chosen  
By the mystical work of art  
  
On the night the werewolf howls  
The one whom death was unable to conquer  
Shall bestow the greatest gift one can receive  
And in turn, will release the ultimate power  
  
  
  
"I wonder what it means," Ron said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "All I know is that someone wanted me to have this book, so I guess I should probably find out."  
  
Little did they know that sitting perched at the window, watching and listening, was a very pleased looking crow.  
  
  
  
Several weeks later, Harry and the others had still not made much progress with the rhyme. He spent most of his time in the library or the commons room looking for some clue as to what it could possibly mean. He really didn't make an effort to speak with anyone other than Ron and Hermione. If they hadn't of known about the book, he probably wouldn't even be talking to them as much. His obsession with this book was taking over his life. His friends were worried about him but new it was no use to try and get his mind off the book. Harry was too stubborn for that.  
  
Harry was in Transfiguration and their task was to turn a rock into a butterfly. Harry was having a little bit of trouble. He was about to give up when he looked over at Serena. Several colorful butterflies flew around. He had hardly talked to her in weeks. He was such an idiot. Now that he thought about it, he rarely even seen her. Maybe she was angry at him and was avoiding him. Harry's stomach churned. He liked her so much and couldn't believe that he was being such a jerk to her.  
  
He finally caught her eye, just for a second. What he saw made him want to rush to her side and take her into his arms. Instead he decided to just speak to her.  
  
"Hey Serena"  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry"  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Harry looked hurt. He didn't know she felt this way. "I'm really sorry, Serena."  
  
"Whatever! Spare me, if you didn't like me you could've just said so. If you didn't want to be friends you should have just been honest!" She then burst into tears and ran out of the room with Harry close behind her.  
  
He finally caught up to her and put his arms around her, her back was still to him.  
  
"Serena, I do want to be your friend. You mean a lot to me. I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"I don't need some lame excuse!"  
  
"Please, listen to me! I'll show you what I've been working on."  
  
"Working on?" She turned to face him and her tears stopped flowing.  
  
"Come on"  
  
  
  
"You've been trying to figure out that legend?" she asked in disbelief. Harry nodded and Serena began to laugh. "Why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"I don't exactly know what the legend means but I guess I no more about it than you. I at least know the story behind it."  
  
"Well?!" Harry said impatiently.  
  
"If you honestly think I'm going to tell you after the way you treated me you have another thing coming!" she looked at him sternly and Harry's heart dropped. She then smiled, "Maybe we can work something out. What will you give me?"  
  
"What do you want?" Serena murmured something to herself that Harry couldn't make out.  
  
"Let's see... I really don't know. For now I'll accept an IOU." She then proceeded to tell Harry the story of Godric and Salazar and the enchanted painting.  
  
"Okay," began Serena, "the first stanza is about the defeat of Salazar. I'm not quite sure about the light and serenity part. Maybe it means the painting." They continued to collaborate on the rhyme until well past midnight. They didn't even bother going to dinner. Before they went their separate ways, Harry suddenly remembered Serena wanting to show him some sort of surprise.  
  
"Hey, what were you wanting to show me before?"  
  
Serena looked up at him. "I don't really think I can show you now. We're not as close as we used to be."  
  
"But I thought that we were over that."  
  
"Harry, I may have forgiven you but I haven't forgotten." She then left the room to go upstairs to her bed.  
  
That night Harry dreamed of Serena. She was wearing a long, white flowing gown. She seemed to be trapped and unable to break free. She called out to him begging him to help her. Right before he managed to get to her, a crow flew in front of him. It slowly began transforming. As the figure came into view, Harry gasped.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I love getting feedback. Come on, take it easy on me. This is my first try at a HP fanfic and I would like to know if you like it or not. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm currently working on another fanfic called "The One I Long For." It's really sweet, you should read it. *shows puppy dog eyes*   
  
Ja ne  
  
Serenity  
  
  



	3. The Waters of Neptune

Hello, everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Anyway, one of my reviews asked when I was going to tell about the Serena's special class. I wasn't going to until later on, but I like to please the readers. (Hint: It's hard to do that when they don't review!)  
  
"Disclaimer: Honestly, this is so stupid! This part really sucks. I don't own SM or HP, but I do own the HP books and several SM episodes along with the manga!  
  
  
  
The Waters of Neptune  
  
  
  
The crow had transformed into a mysterious young girl who appeared to be the same age as Harry and Serena.   
  
"You have not proved yourself worthy!" the girl spat.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.   
  
"I am a loyal guardian and protector of the princess," she began. "I believe that's all I am able to reveal."  
  
The girl turned back into the raven colored bird as Harry was pulled back into reality.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry's rubbed his eyes to help bring them into focus. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
It was Harry's last class of the day, Charms. It had been a really long day for Harry. He couldn't get his dream off his mind. Who was that girl and why was Serena dressed up like a princess? Could she be one? That crow girl said that she was a guardian of a princess.  
  
"Today, you will be learning mild forms of song charms. This is the most advanced level of charms and they are very difficult and dangerous. That is why you will individually come up to the front of the class and try the charm. I can't be having a bunch of rookies trying to pull this off on their own."   
  
The class became very nervous at the thought of trying a new spell in front of everyone.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate." The professor began to sing. The voice wasn't really that pleasing to the ear but the song was. It consisted of a series of odd pitches and sounds. A white, puffy cloud appeared over the professor's head.  
  
"Simple as that. You don't use wands, you see?" She then gave them directions to open up there books and memorize a charm of there choice. "I do recommend the cloud charm. It's the easiest. I even have trouble with song charms. Most of them elude even me."  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, come on up and give it a try."  
  
Hermione slowly got up and stood facing the rest of the class. She opened her mouth and attempted to perform the charm. It wasn't too bad, but all she managed to muster was a little steam. Everyone gasped when the brain of the fifth years couldn't pull it off.  
  
"That was very good for your first try. Well, I guess..."  
  
Serena had raised hand as soon as Hermione had taken her seat.  
  
"Yes, Miss Serena?"  
  
"Would you mind if I tried?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No, not at all. Come on up." Serena made her way forward, not a trace of nervousness.   
  
Serena began to sing softly, gradually growing louder and more intense. Her notes had astounding accuracy. The song was an eerie and haunting melody. Out of no where, cascades of ribbons that seemed to be made out of light sprung forth. They were multicolored and shown brilliantly. They began flying around the room, dancing to Serena's enchanting tune. All eyes were full of awe.  
  
Then a knock came at the door. Serena's song stopped instantly, along with the dance of the ribbons.  
  
"Impressive," came Dumbledore's warm voice. However, it held a tinge of anger.   
  
"Professor?!" Serena was at a lost for words. It was like she had just been caught breaking the rules. "I... I... I am..."  
  
"Ready to go," he finished but it was obvious that those weren't going to be her words. Serena got her stuff together and left with the headmaster.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," stated Ron.  
  
"After class we could go try to find out," suggested Hermione. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Okay, after class we'll go get the Marauder's Map."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a very large room that was no longer used, Serena was gasping for air.  
  
"Come on, Princess," a women's voice called. "You can do this!"  
  
Serena nodded and got back up to try again. "It's just so hard right now. I'm so weak without..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, your majesty, but you have to learn. There's no telling how long you'll have to wait." Serena nodded again.  
  
"Give it all you got this time. Knock the wall down!" the women instructed.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just reached the room that Serena was in. Harry slowly opened the door, allowing it to open only enough for him to see what was taking place. He saw Serena and she looked exhausted. He also saw another figure but he couldn't see them well enough to tell who it was.  
  
"Give it all you got this time. Knock the wall down!" the women instructed.  
  
Suddenly, aquamarine colored light radiated off of Serena. What looked like streams of water began swirling around her body.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" Serena yelled loudly. A turquoise planet, engulfed in water came out of her palms and headed to the brick wall opposite of her. On contact, the wall exploded and rock flew everywhere.  
  
"You did it," the women said. Serena grinned happily as she fell to her knees, out of breath. The woman walked over to the tired princess and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It will get easier. In time, when the others are here, you'll have your real powers. Then you won't have to channel mine as often. Who knows, maybe you'll even get your new ones as well." At this statement, Serena's as became full of hope.  
  
"I hope your right, Neptune,"  
  
"Well, my time for today is up. Hang in there. You'll find them." The one called Neptune then began to fade.  
  
"We better go," whispered Hermione. The three students then left. Serena wasn't far behind them.  
  
  
  
  
Later, at dinner, Serena noticed that Harry was already there with Ron and Hermione. She also saw that he had saved her a seat.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Harry greeted. Harry looked at the odd artifact she held. It was the gem the water demon had given her. "What's that for?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just from my last class," she replied, trying to cover up the fact that she was hiding something.  
  
"Uh, you know, my special class," she emphasized.  
  
At that moment, Draco walked by and spotted the girl holding a strange looking jewel with the utmost of care. He then proceeded to grab it out of Serena's hands.  
  
"So, what do you call this?" Malfoy snickered while tossing it up in the air repeatedly.  
  
"Don't!" Serena shrieked. Her eyes were full of horror. "Please, give it back!"  
  
"I take it this is special to you?" he asked with his usual harsh tone.  
  
"More than you could ever know," Serena replied, eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about it myself. Maybe whatever it is that makes this thing so special is inside of this rock." He looked as if he were thoroughly examining the gem now. "Well, only one way to find out." He then threw it high up into the air and took a few steps back. It was clear he had no intention on catching it this time.  
  
"Noooo!" Serena screamed, letting a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
As gravity forced the gem to come falling back towards the earth, Serena reached toward it in desperation. She was too far away from it and didn't have time to move.  
  
"Neptune!" she cried, her arm still extended.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
There's chapter three. I wanted to do more with it but I had to reveal more of the plot. Why is this gem so important and what's going to happen to it? What did Neptune mean when she was talking to our heroine? Finally, what role does Serena play in the legends?  
  
Review Please! Hey, I did my part. I write, and you review. Then the cycle continues!  
  
Ja  
  
Serenity  



	4. The Eight Pointed Star

Hey! I'm sorry this took so long. Please bare with me. I'm also working on a GW/SM fic called "Don't Tell Duo" as well as an Esca/SM fic call "The One I Long For." I've just had a slight case of writer's block as far as this story goes.   
  
I apologize for any errors in my story. I don't edit them very well. Oh, the charms teacher... well, I didn't pick up on it, but I made him a girl in the previous chapter. Gomen *blushes slightly* Thanks for the review that caught my error. Oh, another thing. When I said that Harry dropped her off the 7th years dorm, well, that's another mistake.  
  
Usual disclaimer, I don't own SM or HP.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
  
"Neptune!" Serena cried. A sudden burst of silver light erupted from the fingertips of Serena's outstretched limb. It shot out to the gem that was now hurtling to the floor. Aquamarine colored liquid engulfed the jewel. A figure slowly took shape among the enchanted water. The water faded away and in its place stood a beautiful woman clothed in some sort of sailor fuku. Harry, Ron, and Hermione recognized her as the one they had seen with Serena earlier at once.  
  
The figure looked around the room, confused about her surroundings. However, she then cast her gaze on Serena and fell to her knee.   
  
"Arise, Neptune. Please, do not bow before me," Serena said. Dread was rising within her, filling every inch of her body.  
  
"Yes, Princess," the women replied before getting back up on her feet. "Why have you called me. Are you in danger?" The woman's voice was filled with concern.  
  
"No, everything's fine. Oh, Neptune, I didn't mean to call upon you. I was just so worried," Serena let one last tear escape before jumping into the woman's embrace. "Forgive me Neptune," she sobbed. Serena then stepped away from the oddly clothed woman. The women smiled at the young girl as the strange water formed around her body. The gem emerged from the liquid and hovered in mid air, still glowing the beautiful color of the ocean. Serena took the gem into her hand. At her touch, the gem immediately turned to normal.  
  
Serena felt everyone's gaze on her. They were all in shock of what had just happened. What was she supposed to tell them? She couldn't reveal her secrets. It was forbidden.  
  
'What do I do now?' she thought. She looked around the room. "I'm sorry!" She quickly ran out of the Great Hall before anyone had the chance to stop her. She ran outside of the castle and off into towards the Forbidden Forest. She stopped, however, at a mysterious looking tree. She walked up to it and it began flinging its limbs mercilessly. The were moving wildly in every direction. Serena began to glow a strange silver color and the tree calmed down instantly. Instead, it gently wrapped a single limb around her, allowing her to sit down. The tree lifted her a short ways off the ground and started swinging her back and forth.   
  
A lone figure gasped as he watched the scene play before him. He proceeded to make his way to her. "Who are you?" Harry said.  
  
Serena turned to face him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me anyway."  
  
"That doesn't matter now. After what I've seen, I'd be crazy not to believe you," he replied.  
  
"Oh, Harry, if only it were that simple. I wanted to tell you, really I did. I'm just not allowed to. I'm really sorry," she sobbed.  
  
All feelings of anger of betrayal vanished the moment he looked into her eyes. They were so deep and beautiful; you couldn't help but get lost in them. Harry slowly walked over to where the tree was cradling her petite form. As he came nearer, the tree stopped moving. Harry was now only inches away from her. With her sitting on the branch, she was at eye level with him.  
  
Harry gently wiped her tears away. For what seemed like hours, they just searched each other's eyes. It was Harry that broke the moment. He was the one that could no longer stand waiting. He softly stroked her hair and leaned in and allowed his lips to softly brush against hers. When he pulled back, he once again focused no her eyes. He wanted to know her thoughts. He wanted to know if she felt the same way he did. She smiled and let her arm slip around his neck. They were then engaged in a much more heated kiss then the first. It was a kiss that both had longed to happen for a very long time.  
  
They were completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that were watching them. A girl with raven colored hair held a mysterious and forlorn look across her countenance.  
  
"Is he the one?" she replied to the other figure.  
  
"Only time will tell," an old man chuckled warmly. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
  
  
The next day at breakfast, Serena was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Serena?" asked Harry to all the Gryffindors within earshot. Much to his dismay, they all shook their heads no.  
  
"Hey, Harry," started Fred, "you and Serena are awfully close. Do you know what's going on with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Oh come on," It was George this time. "How can you just forget about that display last night? I mean, who was that woman and why was she calling Serena a princess?"  
  
"I don't really know. Serena and I are good friends, but she never really told me anything." Harry began to eat his meal and tried his best to ignore all the gossip that was being spread about Serena.  
  
Serena was nowhere to be found the entire day. In between all of them, he would repeatedly ask people if they had seen. Of course, they all said that they hadn't. The day trudged on slowly. It seemed to last forever. Harry was all too relieved when he was aloud to go up to his dorm to sleep. Then to top his day off, Harry had trouble sleeping. No matter how many sheep he counted, sleep would not be merciful.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the mysterious book. He had tried to figure out the meaning of its words for a very long time now, but with no such luck. He then sat up in bed and brought the book up onto his lap. He opened it to a random page. The only thing that this page had on it was an eight pointed star.  
  
"That's weird," he said. "I've never seen this before."  
  
Suddenly, one of the points started to glow. It was the point opposite of him. Harry turned they book upside down so he could get a closer look at the glowing point. As he turned the book, the point that glowed would change. It seemed the one that glowed was always facing the door. Harry got out of bed and walked out the door. Then the glowing point faced the portal leading outside the common room.  
  
Harry followed the directions the star gave him. He wound many corners and walked down many different corridors. His journey seemed to never end. He knew that he should just turn back. This could very well be a trap. However, his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
Finally, the star had led him into a strange room that Harry had never seen before. The room was lavishly decorated. Any normal person would have stood in awe of the beautiful room. However, Harry's eyes were transfixed on the location that the star pointed too. There seemed to be a staircase, if one could really call it that for it only had five steps. The railing was delicately crafted and shined in the moonlight that seeped in through the only window the room possessed.   
  
Harry slowly made his way up the steps. They didn't lead to anywhere, though. Once Harry got to the top, a plain black wall loomed in front of him. Harry looked back down at the page. The star glowed brighter and brighter, all the while pointing to the wall.  
  
Harry looked up from the book and gently let his hand rest on the black barrier in front of him. At his touch, silver flowed around his fingertips. The strange silver substance swirled around, constantly expanding. The silver finally stopped once it formed an oval that was taller than Harry.  
  
Then, an image became visible within the strange wall. As the picture gradually came into focus, Harry gasped...  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it! I know, it's a bit of a cliffie. Gomen, but I'm really too tired to write any more.   
  
Please Review!  
  
  
  
~Serenity~  



	5. Betrayal

Hey everyone, I finally decided to start up this story again. I'm really sorry my updates are so slow. I'm just so busy all of the time. You try going to high school and making sure you get straight A's so you can get valedictorian. Not only that, try going to collage at night! I have no free time! Oh well, enough wallowing in self-pity. I have a fic to right...

  
  


Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I do ever go to some big Ivy League school and start making billions of dollars, I will see what I can do about buying them... 

  
  


Oh, and one more thing... I've completely changed the entire Sailor Moon time line. No Silver Millennium or Negaverse... don't worry, you'll see how everything works...

  
  
  
  


Harry was entranced by the mysterious portrait. Staring back at him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Serena.

  
  


Slowly, the silver goddess came to life. Harry gaped as he saw a slender foot step out of the portal. He backed up as she was presented to him.

  
  


"Harry?" asked Serena cautiously. "How did you get here?" Her voice held confusion and fear.

  
  


"I... well... the book, it brought me here," he replied, still gawking at the lovely princess.

  
  


Serena looked him over. Her eyes finally rested on the open book in his left hand. It was open to a star with a single point glowing, it was clearly directing him to her... Serena smiled brilliantly and once again met Harry's gaze. "I knew it. You are the one."

  
  


"Huh?" 

  
  


"The one from the prophecy!" Serena exclaimed.

  
  


"Serena, what are you talking about? You're confusing me." Harry was trying desperately to make some sort of sense of what she was telling him. "Please, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. You can trust me. Tell me, what are you hiding?"

  
  


Serena's smile faded as she took on a new expression. It was one full of sympathy and compassion. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. Harry closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of the angel's touch. "Harry, I'm not hiding anything. All of the secrets I possess are just waiting for you to come along and uncover them." Serena then removed her hand and walked out the door, leaving Harry even more confused than he had been previously.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day all of the students were sitting at their respective tables eating breakfast and chatting loudly. The owls swooped down to deliver their letters and packages, but the students attention rested on a different bird. It appeared to be a falcon. In it's talons rested an object that most of the students couldn't make out because of the light's glare. Many curious eyes watched as the bird landed. Serena smiled sweetly as it made its way to her. She softly petted the falcon as it pecked at the food in her hand. "Thank you for finding this for me." Serena palmed the object in her hand. She was now one step closer in achieving her destiny. She gazed at her new gem. It was the same size and shape as the jewel of Neptune. Serena then took notice of its color. Sandy yellow. Her eyes filled up with tears as she realized who she would be reunited with next.

  
  


"Serena? Are you okay?" came Ron's concerned voice. Serena turned and looked at him, startled.

  
  


"Yes, of course. I'm fine." She knew she didn't sound too convincing. It didn't help that she had to reach up and wipe away the small droplets that were now sliding down her cheeks. "I... I just remembered something I forgot to do. I got to go." Serena hurriedly picked up her things and started to leave. However, she never made it away from the table, for Harry had grabbed her wrist. He held her firmly but not overly so.

  
  


"Serena, that's a lie and you know." Harry accused.

  
  


Serena sighed. "Harry, I told you already. I..."

  
  


"Don't give me that. We're supposed to be friends. What is the big deal? I just want to help you!"

  
  


"Friends? Don't talk to me about being friends! I tried to be your friend! I tried to tell you everything!" Serena screamed, allowing her tears to cascade down her porcelain skin. "You were the one that betrayed me!" The entire room was watching intently. All eyes were eagerly awaiting for the drama to unfold.

  
  


"Serena..." Harry whispered softly. You could feel his guilt radiating off of him.

  
  


"Don't 'Serena' me! I don't want to hear it! Just like you didn't want to hear what I had to say the first day of school! Couldn't you tell how much it meant to me for you to listen?!"

  
  


"I have other friends you know. It's not like I'm just going to blow them off whenever you are in need of attention!" The moment the words escaped Harry's lips he regretted them. His heart shattered as he looked into Serena's hurt filled eyes.

  
  


"Attention? Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Serena's voice was soft now. You could feel the pain dripping from her lips. "I didn't know that was how you pictured me. Maybe I was just kidding myself. I just thought I meant more to you, but obviously I was wrong. You're not who I thought you were." Serena picked up the topaz gem and slowly treaded towards the large doorway of the Great Hall. She could sense everyone watching her back. Right before she left a thought struck her. She turned around to see Harry's intense gaze. She gave him one last smile, though all could tell it was forced. "You might as well burn the book, Harry. It's useless now. The prophecy is impossible." With that she turned and walked away from the one that held her heart captive.

  
  


Once Serena rounded the corner, she slumped down into a pitiful heap. She sobbed softly into her hands. Serena then registered that someone was watching her. She looked up to see a figure knelt down in front of her. His eyes were cold and cruel, but she was not afraid. They stayed that way for what seemed like ages, searching each other's eyes. Finally, Serena threw her arms around him and settled into his awkward embrace. It wasn't that she didn't feel comfortable with him. It just felt like he had never held anyone this close and was unsure of what to do.

  
  


"Who are you?" Serena asked, not even bothering to look up at him. She needed this closeness. She was hurting and needed someone to be there for her.

  
  


The figure looked down at her and smirked. Her head was nuzzled safely against his chest. "The name's Draco Malfoy." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, that's all for now. Sorry it's so short, but I never force my writing. I just write whenever I feel like it. If I tried to make myself write then it wouldn't be fun. So, I guess I'll write more soon. For real this time. I really don't have to tell you to review. Every author loves getting them. 

  
  


IMPORTANT!!! Do you want a Harry/Serena fic or a Draco/Serena fic? I've made it to where I can do either of them. There will be romance with both guys but I need to know who you want Serena to ultimately end up with. Please tell me in your reviews!


End file.
